clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Taco Ball
Taco Ball is the only restaurant that serves Tacos in Antarctica. It was founded in Sealville by Sk8rbluscat and is part of the YumYum Group. Background Tacos were not popularized when the USA was formed. Before that, Tacos were mainly popular with several, unmentioned colonies and dated its history all the way to 1543. Sk8rbluscat wanted to revive such a long history by setting up a tacos restaurant in Sealville in 2008. Its main competitors then were Pizza 7 and EFF. However, it was bought by the company YumYum that owned Pizza 7 and EFF, thus, their rivalry ended. This occurred in 2009, when EFF was at the height of its peak, or whatever they call it. Taco Ball eventually opened more branches around Antarctica and dominated the Tacos market by the end of the year. In 2010, Taco Ball opened its first international outlet at UnitedTerra, followed by Dorkugal, Freezeland and Free Republics of the USA. Taco Ball also considered buying out several smaller restaurants that also specialized in tacos, to remove competition. They also introduced Fat-free food, which was one of the few restaurants in the USA to do so. Branches *Trans-Antarctica, USA **Sealville (10 branches) **Pengu Town (15 branches) **Newton Town (5 branches) **Other towns (14 branches) *Eastshield, USA **South Pole City (25 branches) **Penguville (7 branches) **Snowville (7 branches) **Inland (7 branches) **Mcdonalds City (30 branches, going to increase later) **Other towns (39 branches) *Other states of the USA (31 branches) *UnitedTerra (29 branches) *Dorkugal (10 branches) *Freezeland (6 branches) *Fat Planet(100 branches) *Other (55 branches) Common Food Items among ALL Taco Ball restaurants *Tacos *Burritos *Nachos *''New!'' Fat Free Tacos *''New!'' Fat Free Burritos *''New!'' Fat Free Nachos *''New!'' Taco Salad All you can do is eat and chat. Incidents that occurred at Taco Ball Taco Ball has a total of 10 incidents, the highest recorded for a restaurant or restaurant chain. *In May 2009, a small fire occurred at an outlet in South Pole City. No one was hurt as it happened at nighttime. Reports state that an oven was the source of the fire as it was both old and not switched off. Immediately after that, Taco Ball replaced all old electrical appliances with new ones, losing a total of 2 million coins. *In April 2008, June 2008 and March 2009 respectively, Burger Fling raided the restaurant and stole up to 50 thousand worth of USP. *On 31st December 2009, a group of Mwa Mwa Penguins barged into the restaurant and wrecked havoc. All the Mwa Mwa Penguins were later tied up in a rope and locked in the kitchen until the year after, which was the next day. *In January 2009 and February 2010, two penguins became Fat after eating burritos. It turned out that both had eaten at McDoodle's days earlier and that Taco Ball was not the cause of the Fat. However, the company decided to lower the content of fat in their meals so as to prevent an actual incident again. *In March 2009, three penguins were sent to the hospital after eating at Taco Ball. It turned out that this was sabotage by a fellow penguin and he/she was arrested. *On two separate occasions, laxatives was found in the food. Both incidents occurred at an outlet in Freezeland and the penguin who did so was an Anti-High Penguin. * In 2012, A package of tacos from a Taco Ball Outlet in Mcdonalds City was accidentally delivered to a McFlippers outlet in the same city, which the Taco Bell franchise got some frozen manicotti. Gallery Taco Ball image.jpg|The old logo from 2008-2010. See also * Sealville * Pizza 7 (same company) * EFF (same company) * YumYum Category:Rooms Category:Restaurants